Twin Magic
by Audbuscus
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin? On this adventure, join Trenna and Harry Potter through their first year at Hogwarts and endure with them through the twists and turns. Follows the storyline of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (but with a twist). Comments are wanted.
1. The Beginning

**Hello, readers of FanFiction! **

**This is my first ever story, so don't blame me if you think that it's a load of crap, okay?**

**Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any already-existing Harry Potter characters. Trenna is mine, and any other OC's I make up are also mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was two minutes until my eleventh birthday, and I was lying face down on my bed with lots of other girls snoring around me, wondering why my life was so difficult.

Why is it so hard to be the only ten-year-old girl in my class who has issues with mean people? I would love to be normal and just have a couple of friends, but, no, God had to give me an extremely awkward gift to ward people away by doing absolutely nothing, not to mention my strange and weird parents who had given me the name Trenna. This apparently means that I am destined to be a wild child—so for the last ten years of my life, all of the kids that I unfortunately know are constantly trying to avoid me, in fear that something bad is going to happen to them if they have anything to do with me.

I'm an orphan, so I don't know who my parents were and why they gave me up, but they must have been scared of me too. You see, I have something wrong with me. Strange things happen if I get too angry or depressed about something (most of the time it's usually about people who don't like me).

Once, when I was five, this kid came up to me and started pulling my long black hair. Next thing you know, he's lying on the ground completely still with his eyes open like he'd been petrified by Medusa or something. He didn't move again until after kindergarten had finished that day, right after when _I'd_ gone home. Another time, when I was nine, I was in my orphanage dorm when my roommate stole the book I was reading from under my mattress and hid it somewhere that I could never find—still can't find it by the way. When I found out, she promptly got the chicken pox a few hours later, when I was wallowing in depression on my bed.

Sometimes I wonder if I was cursed as a child to never have friends or family who love me. Five hours ago I was sent to my dorm by the cruel orphanage headmaster, Mr Burnley, for throwing my slimy dinner in another girl's face. I didn't even do it! It was my weird power again!

Gee, I'm having some birthday, huh?

My eyes were drifting shut when I heard a rushing sound outside my window. I walked over to it cautiously and opened the window with care, not much came from it though. The window fell straight off its hinges when I touched it. Just goes to show what kind of terrible orphanage I reside in. I stuck my head out of the window to see what was making the sound when an object shot over my head and into the bedroom, leaving a whoosh of wind blowing my ebony shoulder-length hair out behind me.

I turned around slowly and to my shock was an envelope hanging in mid-air on top of my bed. I reached out behind me to grab the windowsill to stable myself from becoming weak in the knees. This could _not_ be happening! I'm going mad from being in this hellhole too long and I'm beginning to see things. Wait, I can't be going mad because if I had, they would've locked me up years ago!

I finally gathered up the courage to walk towards the thing and snatched it out of the air. It unsealed itself almost _magically_ in my hands as soon as I touched it. I yelped and dropped it on the floor, quickly picking it up again to pull the note out of it, walking back to the window to get some light on the paper, looking around myself to make sure none of the girls had woken when I squealed before.

_Dear Miss Trenna Potter,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to announce that you are now one of its many pupils since you have now turned eleven years of age. _

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It clearly read one minute past twelve o'clock midnight.

_We would advise you to come to the London Train Station at platform 9 ¾ on September 1, where you will be escorted Hogwarts and greeted with open arms. We are sending our gamekeeper to come and take you to Diagon Alley and help you get your supplies for school and request that you follow every order that they give you._

_We await your arrival with utmost eagerness._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

I almost fainted with surprise when I saw the words 'witchcraft' and 'wizardry'. Magic doesn't exist, right? And what's with the 'Potter' last name? Is that really my name? What's platform 9 ¾? All these questions were swimming around my brain making me confused. I read over the letter once more and decided that I might as well wait for this 'personjust to see if this wasn't a complete joke.

One of the girls shifted in her sleep and I froze on the spot. I waited til I heard sound snoring coming from her bed to waltz back over to mine and lie down to try and get some sleep. My eyes beginning to close, I began to think about broomsticks and black witch's hats floating around in the sky; with wizards casting spells and turning men into toads and worms.

* * *

I had woken up the next morning with the letter still clutched tightly in my hands and all of the girls in my dorm gathered around me. They were all looking at me with wide eyes and snickering giggles.

"Well, happy birthday, Trenna!" the lead girl said to me with a menacing twinkle in her eyes. "Sleep in, did we? Mr Burnley wants to see you in his office. _Now_."

She dragged me out of bed and hauled me over to the door. I withdrew from her grasp and ran out the exit to the end of hall to a highly decorated door made out of antique wood and painted with detailed small flowers. There were some boys in the hall that looked at me with amused looks on their faces and I suddenly realised I was still in my pyjamas. Oh, wonderful.

I knocked on Mr Burnley's door and wished he would answer it and take me away from this embarrassment, but it wouldn't be much better in his office either. My horrible wish answered, the headmaster grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me into his office. He plonked me down on a wooden stool and sat his body in a cushy crimson armchair. He looked at me sternly and smoked his cigar; blowing smoke in my face, making me cough and sneeze profusely. Mr Burnley chuckled deeply and put the cigar in an ashtray beside his chair.

"Well, Trenna, how are you this fine morning?" he asked in a gravelly voice, gesturing outside to the rain pouring down outside the window.

"I'm fine, Mr Burnley, sir," I replied when I recovered from my sneezing fit.

"Have a nice sleep in, may I ask?"

I knew I was in trouble when he spoke that sort of dangerous tone; sweetly, yet lethal. "Um, no, sir?"

"Well, if you didn't, then why didn't you scrub the kitchen floor clean like I asked you to last night, then? Hmm?" he whispered silently but deadly as he stood up and grabbed his cane.

"I—I was going to, Headmaster, sir, but I couldn't get to sleep till late last night!" I whimpered, falling off the chair with a thud and backing away while crawling.

Mr Burnley had beaten me before and, let me tell you, it doesn't feel pleasant. He hits me too hard and I'm the one who gets beaten the most out of all the children in the orphanage just because my headmaster holds a grudge against me, isn't that great?

"I guess you'll just have to make up for it then, won't you?"

Mr Burnley raised his cane when a flash of blinding white light filled the room through the windows. The Headmaster and I both shielded our eyes with our hands until the light ceased at we heard a deep voice.

"Trenna Potter, is tha' you?"

I took my hands away from my face and jumped back in astonishment while yelling loudly as I tripped over the stool and bruised my shin doing so. Standing before me was a giant with a moleskin coat over his body with a small pink umbrella in the crook of his arm which was almost hidden by his ginormous, bushy, brown beard. I looked him over more than once and didn't speak a word.

Mr Burnley had dropped his cane on the floor and was now cowering behind his large armchair. I looked back at him, watching my violent headmaster shiver in fear before the giant. The huge man walked towards me with a smile beneath his beard. I almost gagged when he came near; he smelled like a wet dog.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking in panic as I stood up. I was only up to his waist, and I wasn't a short person; compared to me, this man was huge!

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but jus' call me Hagrid, won' you?" he replied happily, putting out his enormous hand for me to shake.

I took it and was constantly jiggled up and down by the force of the greeting. When Hagrid let go of my hand I could barely sense any feeling in it.

Flexing my fingers, trying to get the circulation back into them, I noticed that there was a boy about the same age as me standing behind Hagrid. He came out and we both wore the same expression of amazement. He and I both had the same green eyes, the same messy pitch black hair (mine was a bit longer though), and same pale skin. We looked incredibly identical; except he was the male version and he also had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Except I didn't have a twin! I always thought, no, I always _knew_ that I was an only child who got sent to an orphanage because my parents would never come to love me.

My so called 'twin' made the first move by clearing his throat and introducing himself.

"Uh—hello. I'm Harry Potter."


	2. Traveling to the Wizarding World

**Hello, again! **

**Firstly, I am **_**so **_**sorry about the wait. Writer's block is really annoying and I hope that all writer's will bear with me. Secondly, I'm wishing that my first chapter wasn't too bad. If you found any errors in there, sorry 'bout that! I've tried to fix them up. Hope you're enjoying the story! I'll try and make it longer this time.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter? Now where have I heard that name before? Oh, never mind. I'll think about it later, this is getting interesting for me. I never thought that there could be someone like me in this world, at least not until I saw Harry!

"Hi, Harry," I said walking over to him and sticking out my hand. "I'm Trenna."

Harry shook my hand and looked up at me smirking while doing so. I smiled back at him, enjoying the happy and warm feeling of having a brother as a sibling. Hagrid silently stood and smiled watching Harry and I, looking from one face to the other and clasping his hands together beneath his vast beard. By the look of pleasure and joy dancing in Hagrid's beetle-black eyes, I knew that he had already known about mine and my brother's twin ordeal.

I heard a rustling sound and turned my head to see Mr Burnley heaving himself up off of the floor with his cane, a scared expression on his face and his grey eyes glued to Hagrid's face. He was obviously in a sort of dazed state because his mouth with wide open and gawking at the actual size of Hagrid. I thought (and wished) that a fly would zoom into his mouth and choke him, but, much to my dismay, the cruel headmaster shut his gob and pointed his shaky index finger at the giant in his office.

"Y-you have absolutely no r-right to just burst in here and t-take Trenna away from th-this orphanage, y-you massive pile of hippo d-droppings!" he stammered, stumbling over his mean words, but trying to stop Hagrid from collecting me and taking me away.

Taken quite aback, Hagrid answered in a shocked tone of voice. "C'mon, now! I don' smell tha' bad, do I?"

My brother and I exchanged glances and decided not to comment on Hagrid's question. We both knew that Hagrid wouldn't like it very much if we told him that he needed to take a bath and wash his clothes. He must be used to his own scent by now, so he probably wouldn't be able to tell what other people thought unless they told him directly. And _that_ would most likely result in an upset giant.

I walked over to the pouting man and put my hand on his arm to comfort him. Looking up at him, trying to block out the incredibly overwhelming smell wafting up from his overcoat, I smiled and kindly told Hagrid that he smelled fine and, glaring at the orphanage director, Mr Burnley was just overreacting like he usually does when someone bursts into his office. Hagrid softened and my wacky power fired up again.

The stool I'd fallen off of started to roll towards Mr Burnley as he took a stride forward, and he stepped on one of the chair's legs, making the stool suddenly flicked up and whack him in the middle of his shin. I laughed until my sides ached as I watched Burnley hop up and down, holding leg in pain and moaning in obvious agony.

Harry looked at me weirdly from across the room and finally smiled while shaking his head. I guessed that he must've been in the same sort of situation as I was if he understood why I was laughing my butt off. I stopped laughing, wiping a tear from my eye, and turned to my brother.

"So, where're we supposed to be going now?" I queried, switching from laughing mode to a curious one.

Harry answered after a couple of seconds. "I don't actually know. Hagrid wanted to come and pick you up first before we left for anywhere."

I opened my mouth and turned to Hagrid who smiled at me through his beard.

"We're meant to be goin' to Diagon Alley, in London to get all o' yer school stuff," he said. I guess he must've guessed what I was going to ask him. When I looked Hagrid with a confused expression and tilted my head for emphasis. "Diagon Alley's like this great big wizard shoppin' centre where mos' wizard kids get all o' their Hogwarts stuff."

I nodded in understanding which made Hagrid's grin even wider—if possible.

Mr Burnley slowly set his leg down onto the floor and turned to Hagrid, Harry and I who were all smiling happily at each other. My headmaster narrowed his eyes at us and secretively grabbed a penknife and aimed it for my brother. It was lucky that I was watching him otherwise Harry would have ended up with another huge gash, except it would be in his back, and he would be dead. I yelled out as soon as Mr Burnley started to run towards my twin, Harry quickly jumped out of the way and my headmaster continued past him and out of an open window.

The three of us who were still in the office rushed over to the window frame to see how Mr Burnley had fallen. The building we were in was six storeys high, so it would've been fatal if he'd gone _splat _at full speed with a penknife in hand. Lucky, and unfortunately, for him, he had belly flopped and face-planted into a truckload of garbage that had just picked up the trash from the orphanage. He was groaning with his weapon on the ground beside the truck. Obviously, Mr Burnley had seen what was coming and had thrown the knife away from himself and landed in the pool of junk.

His head jerked up when he heard the dump truck's engine started to come to life. Hagrid, Harry and I were still staring out of the window as it drove away down the street with Mr Burnley yelling out things like 'stop!'and 'I'll call the police on you!', but that didn't do anything for him, nevertheless.

As the three of us pulled our heads back in through the window, I had to put my hands over my mouth to stifle a burst of laughter that was fighting to get out of me. Seeing Mr Burnley getting taken to the dump had to be the funniest thing I'd ever seen since I stole someone's diary and looked through it—although some things in there scarred me for life. Shudder.

"We should be gettin' goin' ter Diagon Alley now," I heard Hagrid say from behind me.

I turned around to see that he had pulled out the pink umbrella and was gathering Harry and me close to him. I looked skeptically at the umbrella. What was it supposed to do?

"C'mere yeh two, yeh'll need teh hold unta som'in." Hargid said to us in his gruff voice.

I glanced at Harry in confusion who looked sympathetically at me and proceeded to hug the life out of Hagrid's arm. I did the same, realizing that the big man was going to use magic. Somehow I could tell that this was going to be a rough ride, because something told me that this man was inexperienced with the arts of magic.

"'Kay, kids. Ge' ready for i'."

I squeezed my eyes shut when there was another flash of bright light and opened them when Hagrid gave the okay that Harry and I could let go of his arm. When I realeased my hands from Hagrid's coat, it came to my attention that my nails had been digging into its moleskin fabric.

"Um, sorry," I said apologetically.

Hagrid brushed my apologies aside, and Harry was looking at me funny. "What?" I said feeling self-conscience.

"You didn't feel sick." Harry said tilting his head at me. I could tell that when Harry had first 'teleported' from one place to another, it hadn't ended well.

"Why should I?" I asked my voice full of interest.

Harry shook his head and went off the topic by turning around and querying Hagrid about where we were. Their talking seemed to go on for ages.

I, on the other hand, was looking around wildly and taking in every building in the area. I'd never been outside of the orphanage, so this was a new experience for me. The houses were pretty much the same, but everything else was all different sizes and shapes. I must have looked weird with my mouth wide open, because some people were glancing at me strangely and making sure to steer well away from me. I didn't care, though.

There were just so many different things to look at! But it looked... what was that word Hagrid kept using to describe something not wizard-like? Muggle? I started to listen to Harry and Hagrid's conversation.

"Now we've go' teh go teh the Leaky Cauldron teh ge' teh Diagon Alley," Hagrid was saying to Harry. "And we'll be able the ge' yer school stuff in there."

Leaky Cauldron? What the heck was that? It sounded like a pot that was broken...And what on Earth was this so-called 'Diagon Alley' Hagrid was going on about? Either way, asking the main source wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Hagrid, what's the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked, hoping that the man in front of me could enlighten my thoughts a bit.

"Well, teh Cauldron is through teh crowd up 'ere a bit." he replied, pointing left to a crowd of middle-aged people in business suits. _Oh, he's helpful_, I thought sarcastically.

Hagrid told Harry and I to follow him through the multitude of people that kept staring at him with wide eyes. Some of them were whispering to each other behind their hands. Hagrid was _way_ above the height of an average person, so he kept on attracting attention that we didn't necessarily want at the time.

"Umm Hagrid? Do you know that people are staring at us?" I asked, looking at the people walking past suspiciously.

Hagrid brushed off my question and answered with a calm and unworried voice. "Don' worry abou' it."

Our small trio ignored the snickering throng of monkeys around us and continued to walk through the mass until we came to a building that no one else seemed to notice. Hagrid proceeded to walk through the doors of the building into what looked like a pub, so Harry and I obediently followed, not wanting to be left behind.

"Morning, Hagrid," the bartender said waving at the giant while cleaning a mug.

Hagrid waved back but almost jumped out of his skin as an old lady and elderly man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hurried over to our trio, pushing past me to get to Harry. I stumbled out of the way and tripped over a chair, falling to the floor in the process. Rubbing my head, I scowled at the old people and turned away, crossing my arms afterwards.

Clearly Harry was just as annoyed as I was. "Uh, excuse me, you just pushed my twin over," he said with an edge of malice to it.

The two elderly people turned to look at me and widened their eyes as they noticed mine and Harry's similarities. "But, you can't have a twin, there was only one in the story..." the old woman said trailing off and putting a hand to her mouth.

The old man, on the other hand, ignored me and just went on talking to Harry, me looking at him in repulsion and forcing back the urge to punch him in the face. Instead, I walked over to Hagrid and waited patiently for Harry and the old guy to stop their conversation, my face scowling. The old man went on for a good ten minutes before Harry cracked. The old couple slunk back to their corner but not before the old lady gave me a strange side glance.

"I wonder if that will happen every time we meet someone new." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Most likely," Harry said before following Hagrid through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. "That weird old man was ranting on and on about how I beat Voldemort as a baby."

Hagrid froze up and made Harry look into his beetle black eyes. "Don' say 'is name, Harry! Names have power."

"Hold up. Who's this 'Voldemort' guy?" I asked using my fingers as quotation marks and smiled weakly when Hagrid looked at me in an annoyed manner. I'd just ignored what he'd said.

Harry answered before Hagrid could get a word in sideways. "He's some really evil guy, tried to kill us, specifically me, as babies and he's the reason we're orphans," he said coldly, his eyes glazing over. Harry must've been daydreaming about the day he'd finally get his revenge on this evil dude.

"Oh," was all I could muster at that time.

Our trio reached a wall and Hagrid tapped in different places with his pink umbrella, causing a big hole to appear in the barrier. I gasped in shock at what lay beyond that simple wall. I felt Harry freeze beside me as well. I smirked a little at that, at least I wasn't alone in my awe-struck haze.

When I pulled myself out of it, I realized that my hand had found its way into Harry's. I don't think that he noticed that we had unconsciously reached out to each other for help, for something to stabilize ourselves against. I smiled secretly to myself and slowly pulled my hand away. I guess we truly were siblings.

"Has this always been here Hagrid?" I asked not bothering to hide the awe in my voice.

"As long as I can remember," the giant said with a smile. "Amazin' in't it?"

Streets of cobblestone were lined with shops, each one containing different types of magical books, spells and stationery. One shop, I spotted, was stocked with brooms. Flying ones, I assumed. Hagrid led us through the hole in the wall and down to a big and burly building.

"What's that?" Harry asked with interest.

"Tha' be Gringotts. The bigges' wizardin' bank there is," Hagrid replied simply. "It's guarded by goblins."

"Goblins are real?" I asked skeptically

Hagrid nodded, and Harry looked just as unconvinced as I was.

"You wan' me teh show yeh?" Hagrid asked with a grin.

Harry and I shared a worried look, but nodded anyway. How bad could goblins be?

Hagrid led us to the doors of Gringotts, where we saw a small looking man with pointed ears standing outside.

This place is crazy. Honest.

Hagrid walked up to a goblin and they were talking for a while until Hagrid motioned for Harry and me to come over. We obediently walked over to Hagrid and the goblin who inspected us carefully, looking at Harry's scar and merely glancing at me. What _is_ it with these people?

The goblin did a little chant about not stealing anything from the bank, then let us pass without another word. We were told to hop into some sort of cart like thing that only just fit us all in.

"Yer migh' wanna hold onta som'in." Hagrid said as he tried to get comfortable in the overcrowded wagon.

"Why do we want to hold o—" I was cut off by the cart suddenly zooming off down a track at maybe the speed of light.

I held onto Harry for comfort who hugged me back as we suddenly screeched to a halt in front of a steel door. I sighed in relief as the cart stopped. Climbing out gingerly, I fell forwards and did a face-plant into the ground as my head was swimming. Hagrid bustled over and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine…So what do we need to get from here again?" I asked as I tried to get my unresponsive mind to work properly.

"Some money teh pay fer yer school stuff," Hagrid replied while hopping out of the cart.

Harry pretty much followed my lead and fell out of the cart landing face first on the ground. Well, brilliant minds think alike. As I rushed over to my twin to help him up, Hagrid unlocked the large door revealing a room full of gold, silver and bronze coins. My jaw immediately dropped open as I gawked around the room, brushing black hair out of my eyes to get a better look at all the money. Harry took a step forward in front of me and started to play around with the coins as if he was testing them to see if they were real.

"Why are there so many coins?" I muttered quietly.

Hagrid took no notice of my statement and gathered some coins together then stuffed them in a bag that he pulled out of his jacket.

"Okay, kids, jus' one more cell teh go teh."

I groaned. I did _not _want to go on that...that _death trap_ again. Once was enough for me, and looking at Harry, he had the same thought.

"Couldn't we just, I don't know, stay here and wait for you to be done?" I asked only slightly pleading.

Hagrid regarded at me with an incredulous look. "No' unless yeh want the goblins findin' yeh."

I huffed in annoyance and climbed back into the tram-like roller-coaster. Harry hopped in silently beside me, and we prepared ourselves for the worst. We both squeezed our eyes shut and were almost hurled off of the cart as it practically flew around the bends. Hagrid seemed fine throughout the whole ride though; I guess he must've been used to it. As the cart came to another halt, Harry and I stayed inside the cart this time while Hagrid unlocked a second door and slipped a small package inside.

"What's that Hagrid?" I heard Harry ask.

"Oh, not'in'" the giant answered gruffly.

_Nothing, my elbow_, I thought while rolling my eyes and settling back down into the carriage, bracing myself for the next, and hopefully last, ride on the rails beneath Gringotts.

**Okay, end of this chapter. Pray for me that I'll complete number three in less time than this one! **

**HellZyea out.**


End file.
